


【sherloki】金鱼和蝼蚁-1874（有车）

by of_the_nights



Series: 【sherloki】金鱼和蝼蚁 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_the_nights/pseuds/of_the_nights
Summary: 挽着你的手臂彻夜逃离，漫天烽火失散在同年代中，仍可同生共死。





	【sherloki】金鱼和蝼蚁-1874（有车）

**Author's Note:**

> 阅前注意事项  
> 1\. 这是掷骰输车，所以意味着这之后会有车  
> 2\. 私设如山，比如设定玛丽和约翰还没结婚  
> 3\. 因为用第一人称写，所以……OOC算我的  
> 4\. 猩红山峰是很久之前的看的，尽量还原细节，有不正确的地方欢迎指正  
> 5\. 那两句诗是个人渣翻  
> 6\. 角色们都不属于我——其实这一篇严格意义上应该是缺软  
> 7\. 十九世纪，不是亲属关系，再好的基友也不会称对方的名字，而是称姓！比如福尔摩斯原著里俩人也没互称“夏洛克/约翰”，或者傲偏里达西和宾利那俩傻了吧唧小可怜。  
> 8\. Verne在原著里是sherlock的一个亲戚，应该不住在坎伯兰，这里是我强行让他安了个家。  
> 9\. 不闹鬼。

2014年

11月10日  
我终于回到了贝克街，带着一身腐烂尸体和劣质毒品的气味。比上次更加令人雪上加霜的是不仅出租车、连伦敦地铁都拒绝让我乘车，这直接导致直到7点32分我才终于站在221B门前。  
我刚把钥匙拿出来门就开了，两人都吃惊不小。John整个人愣在原地，过了快一分钟才反应过来，显然是被我这身打扮吓住了。  
“sherlock？”  
我忍不住笑了，考虑该如何解释，但他一把把我扯进屋。好吧，我的脸可能又要挨上一记直拳——我总是忘记应该更像个普通人一样、在自己即将消失72小时之前给周围人先提个醒。  
“John，我很抱歉——”  
“什么都别说！”他立刻打断我，然后接着把我拉进浴室。  
我注意到客厅里似乎还有另外一人。  
“你过去三天去了哪、为什么会弄成这样一幅鬼样子我都暂不追究，五分钟内立刻把自己收拾好——”他压低声音，“你有一位委托人正等在客厅。”  
“‘他’？”  
“是个男人，大概在三十到四十岁之间，个子……可能比你高一点，我不知道！穿得很讲究。我记得他给了我一张名片——”John开始翻找口袋，“该死！我估计是把它忘在客厅了！我记得他应该叫‘McMike’什么的……”  
“他来自哪里？口音举止如何？当他跟你说话的时候什么表情？有没任何习惯性动作？”  
“我记不住——你最好自己去看看！要我说他就像个来自美国的阔佬，说话异想天开。”  
我飞快地洗掉妆容换了衣服。John在一旁等得相当不耐烦。他为了这位不速之客的到访不到七点就被迫起床、穿着昨天换下来的衣服匆匆忙忙洗漱、还给对方泡了一壶茶。  
“你和Mary吵架了。”  
“什么？”  
“你，和你的女朋友，吵架了，所以她没有让你留宿。你昨天很早回来，独自一人喝了不少酒，快到半夜才睡觉。门外那位显然在你意料之外，所以你把被迫早起这件事记在他头上，到现在还满肚子怨气。”  
“你怎么——你完事了没有！”John压低声音，我刚刚又成功把他激怒了，“别忙着分析我——嘿！换裤子之前先说一声行吗？”  
我毫无诚意地道歉，然后系好腰带走了出去。  
那位不速之客背对正站在壁炉前，我推门而出时刚好转过身。见到我他显得有些吃惊，但很快控制住自己的情绪，开始不留痕迹地上下打量。John把他的大部分特征说对了，只有一些细节上的欠缺，比如——此人从医多年，外科医生，家境殷实；凡事过分苛求细节和效率，可能有强迫症倾向；目中无人，颇为自负，但是被某事纠缠不得不降尊纡贵求人——看得出来这让他颇受折磨。  
“幸会，McMichael医生，有什么可以效劳的？”  
John在一旁吃惊地看了我一眼。  
他挑了挑眉，“很荣幸终于见到您，Holmes先生，您显然要务缠身。不过我遇见的也是桩大事，事关人命，还有我个人和家族的荣誉——您必须严格保密，半点泄露都可能引起法律纠纷。”  
“不必掩饰，医生，您为‘猩红山庄’而来，这我已经知道了。但抱歉我是个侦探，不会驱魔，还请您另寻高就——John，请送这位绅士出去，多谢！”  
McMichael看上去惊怒交加，“你是怎么知道关于‘猩红山庄’的事的！”  
“很容易：您的全名是Thomas·Cushing-McMichael，两个相当古老的家族结合，”我弯腰把掉在地板上的名片捡起来，“啊哈！没错，跟我估计的一模一样——John，麻烦你帮我把我的资料索引册拿来。”  
John把它找了出来。  
“现在找到‘C’字母，词条‘Cushing’，然后大声念出来，谢谢。”  
我忠实的朋友照做了：  
“‘Cushing家族，十九世纪末著名的美国工业家族，其创始人Carter·Cushing通过投资棉纺、机器及海运等领域发家致富。他的妻子早逝，仅有一名独生女Edith·Cushing，一名女作家。在他于1870年离奇死亡后Edith嫁给英格兰北部坎伯兰郡猩红山庄的Thomas·Sharpe（准男爵）。一年后离婚返美，再嫁McMichael家族继承人，Allen·McMichael。其子女有——’”  
“好了，到这里就可以了，多谢。我想资料里已经解释的够清楚了，但还需要再补充一点：在Thomas·Sharpe死后无子女，猩红山庄和头衔的继承权落到其姐Lucile·Sharpe身上。但不幸的是这个女人早在弟弟离婚前就已去世，所以继承权归于Edith·Cushing的后人——也就是你，先生。据我所知这栋庄园现在还在坎伯兰郡，它曾于1874年意外倒塌，但被一位McMichael于1901年重建，完全在原址、按照原建筑的材料复原。自此之后这栋老房子躲开了两次世界大战。1959年它当时的主人曾希望将它改为供游人参观的历史建筑，可惜因为接二连三的闹鬼事件而悻悻作罢。1970年最后一次伤人事故后山庄被彻底封闭，1990年之前它一直是英格兰北部最臭名昭著的鬼屋。”  
我往沙发上一靠，“我知道近两百年之内英格兰的所有灵异事件，何况能让一位在美国事业有成的外科医生突然从洛杉矶跑来英国，只有这种祖上传下来的糟心事。所以，最后声明：我不是驱魔师，有心无力，抱歉。”  
从John念资料开始，McMichael就脸色大变。他在听完我的解释之后终于放弃了自己故作高傲的掩饰，从壁炉前走开，在屋里大步走了几个来回，最后突然冲到我面前。  
“所以你相信那些事？那些……闹鬼的事？”他用力握住我的肩膀，情绪激动。在说出“闹鬼”这个词的时候不由自主发抖，声音也弱下去。  
“我只相信它们的发生必然有某种原因。”  
“哦，天哪！”McMichael虚弱地喊了一声，“终于！我还以为是自己疯了！我周围所有的人都认为这一切都是捏造的、包括我家族的历史都是人为伪造！可是我——”  
他停住了。John好心把他拉到扶手椅上，给了他一杯茶防止他过分激动导致休克。  
“找你是正确的，Holmes先生，我做了一个正确的决定……”他反复喃喃自语，“你果然知道这些事——”  
“您要是愿意详细说说自己的经历，或许我可以更好地帮您。”  
“您不拒绝这桩委托了吗？”  
“只要您不再卖关子。另外还有几个细节需要敲定。”  
“报酬您尽管放心。”  
“这个我不关心——John会跟您谈——我的意思是关于您个人的问题，您现在能开始叙述了吗？”  
McMichael点了点头。我注意到他握着茶杯的手还在颤抖，但脸色看上去已经比刚刚好多了。他深吸一口气，开口说道：  
“Holmes先生，您见过鬼魂吗？”

 

11月15日  
我和John抵达了坎伯兰郡。在这之前我们处理了所有问题（主要是关于我之前三天失踪又去了哪），并且给Lestrade留了消息。我的委托人在金钱方面异常慷慨，表现出了十足的美国佬作风：只要我能圆满解决闹鬼的问题，他愿意为一切买单。  
坎伯兰郡在英格兰西北，11月已经大雪纷飞。我们在酒店呆了三天才遇上合适的日子出门。McMichael的司机把我们拉到猩红山庄附近的邮局就再也不愿意前进，我和John只能步行。尽管是白天，这附近一个人也没有，看来当地人对于猩红山庄已经久闻其名。离主建筑还有两英里就已经出现围栏，上面写着‘废弃矿井极易坍塌’之类的字。某种程度上这个告示也不算掩人耳目：猩红山庄得名于它周围的大型红黏土矿，整座庄园都建在红黏土上。它的拥有者Sharpe家族也以此发家。  
距离山庄越近，我们踏过积雪留下的脚印里的红色就越深。John谨慎的将手枪上膛。这时临近中午，天空重新放晴。我知道这听起来像是愚蠢的迷信，但根据大量灵异事件推断，一般事发午夜，中午往往是黑暗力量（若有的话）最为削弱的时刻。  
我们终于走到了主建筑前的铁门。  
这一圈围栏已经锈蚀不堪，正门一半敞开，另一半掉在地上，只剩几根铁杆。建筑前的土地上寸草几乎不生，完全被积雪覆盖。只有一条通向大门的路上还隐隐残留着几个世纪之前马车走过留下的深红车辙。府邸漆黑而扭曲，像所有废弃建筑一样残破腐朽，如同一只巨大的蝙蝠盘踞在血洼上。  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
“太诡异了，”John说，“这地方即使是白天也让我脊背发凉。”  
我们一路走到山庄的门前，两扇木门在三阶台阶之上，锁头早已损坏。我们推门而入。  
当我们离开时刚刚下午两点，紧张气氛让我们都忘记了饥饿。我和John把上下楼所有能推开的房间都查看了一遍，大致了解了房间布局和家具陈设。三点钟，我们在邮局吃了午饭，John提议先回去整理一下见闻。我理解他的感受，那栋府邸确实让人感到不适。  
当我们终于回到酒店时发现McMichael来过了，他留下了几个箱子和一张便条，上面是他之前雇人从府邸里能找到的所有东西，他希望这些能有所帮助。John叫了客房服务把我们的晚餐送上来，我开始忙着把大量的旧书、相框、留声机、打字机之类往箱子外拿。这些都是两个世纪前的老玩意，看得出来在给我之前McMichael做了不少修复。这的确能保证它们不会在被拿出来的时候碎成几块，但同样也失去了大部分价值。  
“你要不要吃饭？我给你叫了煎饺——卡莱尔这地方竟然还有中餐馆！”  
“马上。”  
我拿出了压在箱子最下面的一摞相框开始一张一张看过去。照片被完好地封在玻璃后面，大部分都是不同女子的单人照片，有些持伞或抱着宠物狗，还有一张甚至拉着一辆空婴儿车。这些照片背面或许会有些字迹留存。  
我把它们放到一边，然后拿出了最后一张。  
这只相框做的有些过于精致，长方形，四周刻满了一般的天使、鲜花之类，左下角有鸢尾图案，镶嵌了细小的黄水晶点缀。但出人意料的是这件优美的工艺品中间的玻璃却被熏黑，中间夹杂着不少划痕。它被刻意毁坏以防外人窥见其中的相片内容。  
有趣。  
“John！”  
“怎么了？”  
“我需要汽油和镊子，还有一副医用手套。”  
“现在？”他皱起眉，“你发现了什么？”  
“告诉我哪能找到这些！”  
“呃……等一下我看看地图——两个街区外大概有个牙医诊所，附近有个超市，或许有瓶装汽油。”  
“把照片发给我！”  
我抓起大衣就冲了出去。半个小时后，我拿着东西重新回到了房间。  
“你可有点激动过头了，Sherlock！”John看着我气喘吁吁的样子笑了起来，“你又发现了什么，大侦探？”  
我把东西摆了一地。“我需要你的帮助，就现在！”  
“好吧，我该怎么做？”  
我们对着相框折腾了快一小时。保存超过二百年的相片脆弱至极，而且McMichael找来的处理人员只是简单把相框彻底密封、根本没考虑相片的情况。最后我把它草草封在两片塑料膜之间，然后小心翼翼拿了出来。  
这张照片刚一脱离相框，隔壁房间John的手机就响了起来。他抱怨了一句起身去接电话。我重新把灯打开，然后尽量远离光源开始查看照片。  
背面只有几行字，显然是书写者在极为匆促的情况下写就，笔迹几乎连成一片。羽毛笔蘸墨  
不均加剧模糊，仅能勉强辨认内容：大概是一首诗的最后两句。我失去兴趣，不加细看就翻到了正面——  
这不可能。  
我往灯的方向走了几步。  
毫无改变。  
这不可能。  
它的正面并没有因为我们的操作而被彻底毁掉，正相反，画面清晰可见。是双人像……两个男人，他们看上去正在交谈，背景是书房。坐在椅子上的男人留着中发，相貌英俊，看上去不到三十，但成年已久。令人奇怪的是我对这副面孔感到相当熟悉，仿佛我们相识已久。他正仰头朝着同伴微笑，仿佛对这场谈话感到极为惬意。而另一位站着，微微向前倾斜身体，似乎在讲话。他个子很高，头发向后梳着，向镜头露出了大半张脸——我对他再熟悉不过了。  
他就是我。  
我重新把照片翻到后面。  
那确实是一首诗。  
我拥有你，仿佛一场梦， 　  
　 梦里如同国王，醒来一枕黄粱。  
1874年，猩红山庄，T·S

 

 

1874年

11月15日  
这天下午是个难得的晴天，Verne提议出去走走。我们在布劳福德附近闲逛，期间从Mycroft聊到我的学业，当然还有他在此地的生活。即使已在此地安顿数载，我看得出来Verne仍然很难把坎伯兰称作“家乡”。他在谈起周围社会环境和人际交往时口气轻松但眉头深锁，言谈之间有想要回到伦敦的愿望。他刻意避开关于婚姻生活话题，只是一再说到自己的几个孩子。这些使我越来越确认他自身深陷危机，一味希望通过改变环境逃避。  
我们不知不觉走到海边，Verne和我停下远眺。青灰色的海浪在悬崖边咆哮，不时传来几声海鸥的尖鸣。远处天高云重，光线晦暗。夏季这或许是个度假胜地，但冬天却让人避之不及。  
Verne紧了紧被风吹开的领子，提议到酒馆喝一杯。我们从原路返回，这时天色还早，我们推开路上第一间遇上的酒馆的门，到吧台前要了两杯黑啤酒。  
酒馆里人还很少，只坐了两三个人。Verne被吹得身上发冷，酒刚端上来就迫不及待凑到嘴边。我则开始不着痕迹观察他人。  
角落里——正如所有酒馆里都能见到的——缩着两三个酩酊大醉的水手。吧台前几个本地人低声和酒保窃窃私语。靠街的窗前总共摆了两桌：一桌上有一对男女，男的不遗余力试图调情，那个娼妓打扮的女人却心不在焉、眼神时不时落在另一桌——那里只坐了一个男人，面前摆着一只杯子一瓶酒。男人看上去脸色苍白，心事重重，威士忌的瓶子快被倒空了，他却毫无醉意。  
我收回目光，开始继续和Verne低声交谈。我们的加入在这间酒馆里丝毫没有引起注意，所有人都在关注手头上的事。我尽量装成专心谈话的样子，同时暗自思索刚刚看见的景象。那位独身男人在这间酒馆里格格不入并非因为缺少同伴，而是因为装束——这也是妓女盯着他看个不停的原因：他的作风像个十足的上流社会绅士，黑呢长风衣搭在另一把椅子上，礼帽顶上放着手套，一边横着简便手杖。领结扎得相当标准，外套下摆上毫无褶皱污渍。他穿着墨绿缎面马甲和黑色外套，第二颗纽扣上系着金表链。他的心事并不在于财产——或者说，这并不是主要问题（尽管他衣着得体，但衣饰半旧、明显被反复穿过多次，表链也被磨得发亮）——也与情爱无关，有更甚于两者的烦恼缠着他不放，使他即使远远跑到这个偏僻地方白日酗酒也不能缓解半分。  
他的住处不在附近只是我的一个猜测。这身打扮得体但古板，他或许来自某个郊外庄园，家族历史悠久且规矩繁苛。  
我尽量把话题往外引，询问Verne这里的地理位置如何。Verne果然开始四处打量，很快他也注意到了窗边的男人。  
“天，我没想到在这种地方还能看见城里人！”他笑着又转过去打量四周，“我几乎认识所有住在郡中心的，但我没见过——等等！”  
他激动起来，放下杯子走过去。我看见他朝着男人说了几句话，接着两个人仿佛达成共识，开始握手交谈。一分钟之后Verne走了回来，然后把我一并拉了过去。  
“那是Thomas·Sharpe！”他大声说，“他平时都在庄园，我竟然能在这碰见他——来吧，Sherlock，我非得把他介绍给你不可！”  
我们拿着杯子坐到了他那位不期而遇的朋友对面。我一靠近，更多细节浮现出来。Thomas·Sharpe面容英俊，有一双绿眼睛。年纪不到三十，但成年已久。根据刚刚他和Verne起身握手的情形来看，身高超过六英尺，长腿，体型瘦削。他因为遇见故人而脸色缓和，但笑容勉强，很明显心不在焉。他在说话时一只手搭在桌子边，下意识用指尖敲打；另一只手则始终掩在桌子下面。Verne拉着他谈天说地，但他很明显在应付——直到Verne说尽了话题，开始把我推到台前。  
“我有没有跟您说过我这个表亲也在剑桥？”他拍了拍我的肩膀，“您的母校，我没记错的话？”  
他笑了笑表示礼貌，同时询问我在哪个学院。然后Verne再一次插话了：  
“我记得您当年学的是法律——唉，总要顾及家里意愿。说到这个，最近生意还好吧？”  
他们接着又开始就Sharpe的近况进行一番讨论。Thomas·Sharpe从事红黏土生意，他们家族从几代之前就垄断了该地区的红黏土供应，只不过近来状况堪忧，一些红黏土矿濒临衰竭，不得不将矿井挖得更深才能达到之前的产量。另外由于土地坍塌污染，红黏土质量也大不如前。  
这些话来的相当蹊跷，或许Verne不清楚，但我相当确信坎伯兰根本不是红黏土的产地。这个郡地理位置太偏北，低温严寒是一年中的常客。其他不下雪刮风的季节就是长时间阴雨，绝不可能有大型红黏土矿。  
现在这场谈话开始变得有趣——根据Verne的说法，Sharpe的庄园甚至就坐落在一整片红土上。无论如何我得去看看，并且尽量想方设法弄点回来。但就目前情况来看，我的机会渺茫：Verne显然是靠不断寻找话题才勉强让眼前这位留在原处。他的关注点始终不在谈话本身上面，只有涉及到生意才肯多谈两句。很显然他是个发明家，曾经自己改装过一些机械方便挖矿之类的。  
“听起来可行，”我说，趁着他谈到自己最新发明的时候插话。“蒸汽机早已在矿井排水方面得到应用。根据之前真空蒸汽机安全可靠的的先例，只需适当控制压力和气温即可。”  
“但效率会有所降低。机器效率完全被水的沸腾限制，其结果就是延长的工作周期和日益低下的成果。”  
“总比锅炉爆炸造成的损失小。”  
“爆炸问题——通过阀门减压即可。”  
“事无绝对。”  
他盯着我看了一会，苍白的脸上浮现出一个微笑。  
“听起来您似乎对机器很感兴趣，Holmes先生，或许您愿意择日来寒舍做客，参观一下我的拙作。”  
“我的荣幸，先生。”  
他放松地向后靠在椅背上，看上去如释重负地叹了口气，但右手还是掩在桌下。“后天早上10点，我的马车会去接你——Verne，老朋友，我希望你也能一起来，我们可以共进午餐。”  
我的表亲笑着回拒了，称不想打搅“二位绅士的雅兴”。我们又闲谈了几句，最后Verne终于决定起身告别。他自告奋勇先走一步去叫马车，让我们在门廊下稍等。Verne刚一走出去，我立刻开口：  
“我劝您最好不要选择在这种地方开枪结束自己的性命，无论眼下多么绝望。”  
他显然吓了一跳，瞪了我半晌，“所以您知道我是——”  
“您是来自杀的，毫无疑问，但您犹豫不决、不知是否该立时开枪，所以酗酒壮胆。”  
“您是怎么看出来的！”  
“左手上装填火药留下的痕迹，说明您不久前曾接触枪支。从您的衣着看出您不是这地方的人，所以您必定是从城里远道而来——来干什么？现在是上午十点，但您已经喝了整整一瓶威士忌，要么是酒鬼要么饱受困扰。您并没有明显的手抖或失焦迹象，说明您不是酗酒成瘾。但您的右手一直藏在桌下，像是在拿着某样不便示人的东西。结合您脸色苍白、神情紧张，回应时过分躲闪的状态再加上关于枪支的猜测，我认为您心存死意，而右手上握的必定是火枪——比如这把。”  
我举起枪向他示意——之前被Sharpe紧紧握在手里的那把。枪还是干净的，没有走火的痕迹。煞费苦心掩藏了一个上午，等马车的片刻松懈就给了我可乘之机。看来有些东西就是不适合像手表一样随便插进衣袋里。  
“你什么时候——”  
我卸掉了火药和弹丸，然后重新把枪塞给他。  
“抱歉，但追逐死亡总有更好的方法和时间，先生。”  
这时Verne带着车夫回来了。我向Sharpe示意告别，然后推门离开。

 

1874年

11月17日晨 猩红山庄  
“如果我那天的举止让您感到不适，我道歉，先生。”  
“正相反，您救了我的命。”他说着把茶递给我，“把这里当做您自己的家吧，不必客气。”  
我端起茶杯。  
“您介意让仆人加点火吗？路上风大吹得我有些发冷，我很遗憾自己还是没能适应这里的气候。”  
“没问题。”他说着起身走出门去打铃。我趁机把大半杯茶喂给了地板上的一条裂缝。但就在我刚刚干完这件事，Sharpe的声音突然从隔壁房间传来，“Holmes！”  
“怎么？”  
“你那边有没有感受到一阵震动？”  
“什么？没有——为什么这么问？”  
“我怀疑老汉斯打开了机器，刚刚会客室地板震得厉害。”  
他指挥一个仆人往壁炉里添上木炭，然后重新坐回桌边。我们聊了一上午，几乎错过午饭。仆人不得不把盘子端进屋才中断了我们的谈话。话题脱离了客套之后就一路偏离航线：从机械运作到牛顿物理学，接着是矿物和航海。Sharpe对此颇有兴趣，他描述了自己在希腊远航的场景，让我想起自己儿时曾希望成为海盗的愿望。随着年岁增长时间会让做梦的能力变得愈加昂贵，即便现在看起来幼稚可笑，但在十岁之前，我能拥有的只有一只名为“红胡子”的狗，和一艘只在夜晚航行的船。  
“我曾经一心以为自己会成为像父亲一样的发明家，孤身一人走遍世界，留下无数作品供后人铭记。”Sharpe似乎能看出我在想些什么，“直到我发现一切都是骗局——他把自己活成了一个无人愿意解开的谜，而他的儿子终于走上他的老路，却是为了生计狼狈奔波。”  
“但那些发明却是真的。你确实成为了一名发明家。”  
“从某个角度上来说我也算实现了当初的愿望，但是我得到了什么？我在自己选择的路上耗尽了一切，却一无所获。”他嘲弄道，“你的路还没开始，朋友，希望你能比我幸运。但只有一条，无论如何都不要把希望寄托在家人身上，对此我受尽了伤害。”  
“因为他们有着世界上最冠冕堂皇的理由阻止你。”  
“一点不错，一点不错！”Sharpe喊道，“我还记得从我展露出对动手制造的兴趣开始，我母亲就砸碎了一切属于我的由黄铜或铁组成的玩意。我姐姐为了护着我的爱好替我挨了不少打骂，但她这么做只是出于爱——我倒宁可Lucile眼睁睁看着我倒在我母亲的棍棒下、除了一句‘我喜欢你造出来的东西’之外什么都不说。”  
“我相信或许她们心里有一部分是支持你的，家人总是爱着家人，尽管爱得愚蠢又盲目缠着不放。”  
他意味深长地看着我，“家人总是爱着家人，”他重复了一遍，“我不得不说，Holmes先生，你的敏锐真是让人印象深刻。”  
白天的谈话到这里就结束了。Sharpe吩咐仆人带我在山庄里四处转转，他自己则以忙于修理机器为由推脱了。为我引路的男仆上了年纪，却不像一般老人一样健谈。他显然为这个家族工作已久，对待外人相当谨慎。每经过一个屋子只允许我看上一眼就匆匆离开，反而在公共房间停着不走，指着一角装饰滔滔不绝。我看出他刻意遮掩的意图，也没心思装模作样演戏，因此刚参观完一层我就请他免了对彼此的折磨，称自己宁可呆在大厅。  
仆人如蒙大赦，行完礼立刻走开。这正合我意。好打听的人往往容易忽视一点：历史悠久的家族只有一半秘密藏在房间，另一半则藏于画像。为了炫耀而在墙上挂满画框，和把书摊开供人取阅毫无差别。  
说实话，这栋古堡的大厅堪比杂物间——四处散落着家具的残骸，年久失修的台阶和地板残破不堪，穹顶上的木板全碎了，参差不齐的边缘露出断裂的房梁。但这片废墟似乎对住在里面的人毫无影响，仆人们神色如常地穿梭走动，对角落里的木头瓦砾视而不见。  
我正在楼梯前来回踱步，仔细查看那些年代久远的画像。就在这时突然发生了一件事：大厅地面开始震动起来，仿佛有人在下面摇撼地基。这场震动持续时间很短，还没等我做出反应就已停止。我怀疑几百英里外发生了地震，或者这附近的什么地方钻取矿井。Sharpe从正门跑了进来，手上还沾着煤油。  
“怎么？”他气喘吁吁地问，“我刚走上台阶就觉得不对劲——震动又出现了？”  
我询问他是否知道具体原因。  
“不，我之前怀疑是仆人打开了机器，但这一次震动发生的时候我正在外面，机器也关着。”他叹了口气，急于把这件事解释过去，“或许是山上在开矿？或许是修建铁路？我不知道。最近奇怪的事太多了。”  
他说着抽出手帕擦干手上的油渍，“理查怎么能让你一个人待在这？我该好好教教他什么叫待客之道！”  
我告诉他是我自己的要求。  
“啊，我看出来了，你不是那种过分好奇的人，是吧？”Sharpe笑了笑，脱下外套随手搭在楼梯扶手上，“你看过那些画像了吗？”  
我顺着他称赞了几句关于画家的技艺高超和家族年代久远之类的话。  
“那都是我母亲的意愿。”他解释道，“她一天到晚待在家里，总是在琢磨怎样才能把它从里到外都变得完美无缺。其中一项就是请人画像——那就是她。”他指着其中一幅钉在楼梯尽头的全身像，一位衣着华美但面色严厉的贵妇人，“真该好好奖赏那个画家。”  
“那是你和Lucile小姐的画像吗？”  
“什么？”他看上去有些吃惊，顺着我手指的方向看过去，“噢，是的，是的……它还在这……我以为……”他叹了口气，“我以为Lucile早就把它扯下来烧了。”  
我仔细端详那幅画。Sharpe说的没错，‘真该好好奖赏那个画家’。画中的Thomas·Sharpe还是少年，但神态体貌被描绘地格外精准，即使是只见过一面的人也能迅速认出。这幅画的构图在贵族家庭像中很常见：女坐男立，男子的一只手搭在椅背上。Sharpe位置靠后，相较衣着艳丽的Lucile·Sharpe要黯淡几分。画家似乎对Lucile的衣着面貌格外上心，以至于在精确描绘之下产生了一种巨大反差——Lucile华丽夺目的深红色裙裾正好衬出她神色冰冷。她像个毫无灵魂的木偶一样笔直端坐、面无表情，似乎对画家、画或自己的画中形象都毫不在意。  
但我同时注意到一点：她在画中姿势古怪。原本两个人应该各自朝相反方向分开，以显示出两个鲜有遮挡、几乎独立的人像，但画中Lucile反而向她弟弟的方向倾斜身体，看上去像是想要将他挡在自己身后。而画家的如实描绘（令人震惊）更加深了这一点。  
我想要进一步观察，但Sharpe却提出要带我看看黏土和机器。他迫不及待把我拉离大厅，仿佛担心如果停留时间过长、我会看出什么端倪。我们走过门廊，这时身后传来响动，我回头正好看见一个影子跑过去，消失在楼梯后面。我下意识跟过去。  
一只蝴蝶犬，脖子上还拴着名牌。我蹲下身想看清楚上面的字。  
“Holmes？”Sharpe很快跟过来，“嗯？这只狗还在这？”他皱着眉，看上去并不愿意再见到它。“它是我妻子的养的，我以为她离开的时候把它带走了。”  
“抱歉。”  
“没关系，已经过去很久了。”Sharpe叹了口气。他又一次提到那些机器，我只好先把疑问放下。整个下午我们都待在室外，我的心思全部被动力、齿轮和机械占据了，并且因为帮忙检查锅炉而气喘吁吁。到了傍晚时分，Sharpe终于暂停了手中的工作，他瞥了一眼天空，像是很有把握：“又一场暴风雪，”他皱着眉看向天边，“而且很快。”  
“很快？”  
“半小时之内，北风会席卷这一带。”他回头，“如果你要是不介意，请留下来吧，我会让他们替你准备客房。”  
我下意识觉得自己应该推拒，尽管猩红山庄只是栋有些破旧的老房子、而我早过了害怕闹鬼的年纪，“不必麻烦，我在邮局附近订了房间。如果真如你所言，也许我该尽快动身了。”  
“不，这不会造成任何——”  
他话只说了一半，骤起的狂风吞没了后半句。雪花被搅成粉末朝我们袭来，慌乱中我听见Sharpe指挥他的仆人：“汉斯！把机器盖住！快！一会……”  
我转身想试图进屋，但紧接着手腕就被抓住了。是Sharpe。在大风中他几乎很难说出一句完整的话，但任何人都能明白他的意思。  
“进去！！！”他的嘴唇艰难地一开一合，“进——”  
他拉着我径直冲进门廊，仆人在我们身后闩上了大门。我们靠在壁炉边，个个狼狈不堪。Sharpe的领巾被吹得歪向一边，他一向梳理妥帖的头发也都散开了。我试图抖落外套上的雪和煤灰。  
“不必麻烦？嗯？”Sharpe看着我笑了起来，伸手按住我的肩膀，“住下吧，我很乐意招待你。”我答应了。  
难道还有更好的方法？我看向窗外，风雪将夜色搅成一片混沌，连月光也被云层遮盖。我忍不住猜想这或许是坎伯兰的常态，冬季接连暴雪，夏季阴雨不断。但之前和Verne一家共度的几天片雪未落，这也是为什么我们能远足至海边才返回的原因。  
Sharpe前去吩咐仆人准备。我一边烤火，一边试图分析白日所见。大家族都有自己的、或多或少的秘密，而我不是来自伦敦的小报记者，当然无心窥探——或者说不必我自己捕风捉影，我所看见的一切就已说明问题。  
我越来越怀疑自己接受邀请前来是否是明智选择，就目前情况来看，我很可能在无意间让自己卷进了某些本该避而远之的麻烦。但同时我也只是个即将毕业的愚蠢年轻人，表面上审慎自持，实际却一刻不停地追求刺激。  
钟敲了七下，仆人走过来通知晚餐已经准备好了。Sharpe的家教使他成为一个不愿在用餐期间闲谈的主人，我们所能进行的简短对话仅仅关于天气。  
晚餐时间结束，Sharpe请我到大厅稍坐。我这时才注意到房间奇特的狭长构造：大厅一直延伸到楼梯后面。天花板上投射下的光正好形成一道帘幕，把后半部分掩入阴影。这里的摆设相当俭省，只有一条贵妃椅、摆在墙边的立柜和一架钢琴。乐器上了年头，但保养得宜，起码历经两代人而毫发无损。看得出主人（一位女性）生前大概相当喜爱音乐，而Sharpe正相反，似乎对此不大上心：在她去世后钢琴就失去了应有的注意，敞开的键盘上落了一层薄灰，琴键大概也久失调校。  
“看来Sharpe夫人是个音乐爱好者——很漂亮的琴。”当Sharpe递给我一杯茶时，我趁机开口，“有二十年了？”  
“是的，”他看上去很惊讶，“这确实是我母亲的钢琴，后来留给了Lucile，她视若珍宝。你是怎么知道的？”  
“琴座的高度，加上踏板上的灰尘印。女性一般会选择稍高的琴座，而且踏板的力度会比男性更轻。琴身上的刻字——‘S·S’，所以这架琴要么属于Sharpe夫人（妻子或母亲）要么属于Sharpe小姐。加上琴的制造年份，木器会随着年份增加而产生颜色变化——它大概在二十年之前被放进这间屋子。最后，琴被保养得很好，没有明显的损伤痕迹；究竟是谁的功劳我不能确定，但它最开始一定属于你的母亲，这一点毫无疑问。”  
Sharpe几乎有些目瞪口呆，“是，你说对了，它最开始确实属于我的母亲，后来由我的姐姐Lucile接手。”他叹了口气，“天哪，这真是——”他看着我，“你真是——”  
就在这时，这一天中第二件无法解释的事情发生了：一段旋律从琴身中传出来，很短，只有几小节，但听得很清楚。  
安眠曲。  
Sharpe的脸色变了，但很快便镇定下来。我知道他或许在找某种理由搪塞过去。  
“抱歉，”他一边起身一边匆忙解释，“我又忘了……”他绕到琴后面，打开柜子取出一个旧八音盒拧了拧发条，“我总是忘记要及时修理，每次都像闹鬼一样。”  
我看得出来他在手忙脚乱地掩饰，又或许这不是第一次发生这种情况，放在那里的八音盒只是为了掩盖。  
我看向那架键盘敞开的钢琴。  
毫无异样。  
Sharpe还在和发条搏斗，他似乎对自己的说法坚信不疑。  
我绷紧了身体，不由自主捏住茶杯。  
其中一枚琴键慢慢陷了下去。  
E  
“Sharpe！”我下意识喊了一声，紧盯着钢琴不放。E键依旧保持被按住的状态，在一排琴键中相当明显。  
“什么？”他转过身，那一瞬间琴键突然升了上来，键盘像之前一样，一动不动，毫无生气。“怎么了？”  
“没什么，你的茶要凉了。”  
他笑了笑，关上柜子，重新坐下。我岔开话题，整个晚上，我们谁也没再提起关于钢琴和音乐的事。 

 

11月17日夜 猩红山庄 客卧  
在入睡之前，我已经被几件小事搞得筋疲力尽：盥洗室的水管年久失修，只能放出掺有黏土粉末的污水，而且排水管也堵住了，红色的热水淤在缸里无法流出，我不得不通过站在浴缸里用桶往身上浇水的方法洗澡。卧室壁炉缺少柴火，所以我只能就着两根蜡烛过夜。这间屋子处处显示出它的前任房客是一位女性：带有三面镜的梳妆台抽屉里还留着一把碎成几块的手持镜，我认出了制造它的特殊工艺。衣柜深处则堆着几条风格各异的长裙，几乎都烂成了布条，但布料做工精细，其中一条甚至是几年前流行的样式。  
这样一间活像从哥特小说中搬出的卧室恐怕更适合一位少女做它的受害者，一个六英尺高的男人显然大煞风景。外面的风雪阵势不减，老旧的窗棂被吹得吱嘎作响，玻璃上起了一层薄雾。我本应更加仔细地查看这间屋子的各个角落，但因为白天的种种奇怪情形和对于回到旅馆的迫切希望，钟刚敲了十下，我就吹熄了蜡烛。

 

11月18日晨 猩红山庄  
尽管窗外北风呼啸、房间怪异，我却度过了令人惊奇的平静一晚。这恐怕要让这家的仆人大失所望，他们似乎对我这个陌生人（尽管是他们主人请来的）过于警惕，当我半夜从某个梦中清醒，我还能偶然瞥见门缝有影子闪过、在我的房门前踱步——难道他们真的彻夜监视我不成？  
可惜的是我当时并没有真的出门一探究竟，而是不以为然继续睡去。  
我醒过来的时候，天色阴沉，时间尚早。我用屋里的水盆略做清洗，准备换好衣服下楼。就在此时我发现昨天放在床边椅子上的衣物全都不见了。  
我立刻意识到不对，昨晚看到的不仅是影子，恐怕有仆人趁我熟睡时进了我的房间。门闩完好无损，对方应该用钥匙开门，但这样一来弄出的动静我不可能不被弄醒。我准备出去问个究竟，但等我刚一推开门，见到的景象立刻使我停在原地。  
我的门前满是猩红色的脚印，足迹来来回回，重叠无数，就像有人脚上流着血在我门前反复踱步，脚印旁还有溅开的红色印迹。  
我蹲下身试图通过其中几枚足印判断对方的大致身高。我曾精于此事，但现在不得不承认事情棘手：足印大部分是重叠的，踱步者似乎预料到了有人会以此作为线索，故意踩着自己的脚印走。仅有的几枚独立却残缺不全，要么踮脚要么脚上有伤。  
尽管有种种艰难，它们还是呈现出某种规律。每一组脚印之间都溅了不少水印，水滴大致呈圆形。脚印的红色很深，而且几乎全脚掌都印了上去，而且路线弯曲。步速缓慢，步履沉重，脚步蹒跚，而且步间距几乎是我的一半，这些只能得出一个结论——老年人，很可能驼背，并且是女性。  
我顺着足迹往走廊上跟过去，但是刚到楼梯口，足迹就断了。最后一只脚印跟着一大滩红色，有人在故意掩盖踪迹。  
我正站在原地考虑这件事。接着就听见身后有匆匆关门的声音，等我回头，只看见浴室门被匆匆关上。我走过去想看个究竟，但我刚握住把手，就听见有人在身后叫我。是Sharpe，他从升降梯里走出来，一边打领巾。  
考虑到我出门的时候身上只有晨衣和昨晚当做睡衣的衬衫，他惊讶的表情也就不足为奇。  
“请原谅——但今天早上我发现我的衣服都不见了。”  
Sharpe愣愣地看着我，一声不吭。  
“Sharpe？”  
他用力眨眨眼，从出神的状态中惊醒过来，咳了一声。  
“哦，哦，我想——”他磕磕绊绊地说，“我想——大概是理查把你的衣服拿去洗了，我已经让他把衣服——送给你——送到你房间了。”  
我向他道谢，但他仍然是一副梦游般的神情。  
我回到卧室，果然，衣服好端端摆在椅子上，已经被洗过了。昨天那位男仆正指挥其他人铺床，一见到我，他立刻刻板地行了一礼。我向他询问衣服的事。  
“抱歉，衣服是昨天趁您洗漱的时候拿走的。”他说，又行了一礼，“我忘记跟您说了。”  
我换好衣服，接着谈起门口脚步的事。  
“那大概是老汉斯，他负责值夜，经常会在走廊上走来走去。”他对答如流，“至于红色的脚印，您别担心，那是红色的黏土造成的，不是闹鬼。”  
“闹鬼？”我反问，“有这种事吗？”  
他似乎意识到自己说得过多，用“老房子”之类的借口随便搪塞了几句便找借口离开了，动作之快像怕被看出是在撒谎。  
但凡有点脑子的人都能看出来他话里没一句当真，问题是，他这么做究竟是在替他自己、还是替他的主人掩饰？

11月18日 猩红山庄  
昨夜的大雪堵塞道路，马车都被困在几公里外的邮局，不等雪化绝走不了。我只好把希望寄托在下午。  
关于山庄的升降梯，我一直没有提及。尽管这架巨大显眼的机器就在楼梯的正上方、而我凑巧也对它的工作原理相当感兴趣，但出于某种下意识的警惕，如非必要，我不想靠近这只黑色铁笼一步。  
但今天我却不得不成为它的乘客。  
早餐后我和Sharpe就此分别，他手头显然有急迫的工作，而我宁可待在一处打发时间，由此他建议我去参观山庄的藏书室。  
“经历我母亲和Lucile两代收藏，虽然说不上多么豪华，但也颇具规模。”Sharpe似乎对此相当自信，“你可以乘升降梯去——恕我有事不能陪同。”  
仆人跟着我进了升降梯，这只笼子在闭合时发出一声抱怨，接着便开始在既定轨道上滑行。虽然摇晃得厉害，但还能勉强保持速度。  
我一个人被留在藏书室内。  
Sharpe所言不虚，这里的藏书的确相当丰富。其中古籍最多，来自世界各地，文字样式都各不相同。最外面的两架书出版年份比其它藏书都要晚，少有磨损。我毫不意外在大部分书的内封看见了“Lucile”的签名。  
所有古书都被完好保存，有人把它们仔细分类摆放并定期维护。Lucile·Sharpe应该承担过保管员的职责，但家中的其他人显然对此缺少热情。现在我基本能勾勒出这位一度替自己兄弟管家的贵族小姐形象：爱好音乐、广泛阅读……家教颇严。  
只有一些最陈旧的书才有“Sarah·M·Sharpe”的签名，这些书大部分关于异国风俗——家庭和伦理，确切的说。但书页中的旁批字迹却相当眼熟。我找到书脊磨损最严重的一本，这本书显然来自东方，插图充满异域风情，每一张的人物都栩栩如生。它被多次翻阅，书页的空白处却空无一字、没有任何批注。我找到边缘颜色最深的几页，尽管对文字一窍不通，但图画已足以说明问题——它所描绘的场景足以让读者直接昏过去。  
这绝不像是一介贵族小姐收集的藏书。  
藏书室窗边摆着一架古老的写字台，在墨瓶、鹅毛笔、小刀和吸墨纸中间是一台打字机。我看过铭牌，这台机器几年前才被生产出来，“美国雷明顿”。  
打字机上的E键缺失了。  
我把它倒转过来，果然——“给Edith的礼物，爱你的父亲”。它的主人是Sharpe之前来自美国的富有妻子，Edith·Sharpe，这一点确凿无疑。女人拥有打字机可不常见，如果我一定要推测，Edith小姐恐怕还是家中唯一的女儿。  
我说不清自己究竟想证明什么，却下意识到处翻找。写字台的抽屉里是一摞相片，每一张都带有相框，全部是年轻女子的单人像。我分了类，一共四个人，没有一位是已故的Sharpe夫人或小姐，而且她们似乎来自不同国家。  
这些相片看上去就像刻意留影或是出于爱好拍照，因为尽管四人各异，她们却都衣着华丽、并且各有道具。最常见的是持伞，但其中一张给了我深刻印象：一位黑发的年轻女子面对镜头微笑，身旁放着一台留声机。  
照片背面倒写着一个词，“孤独”。  
我把东西放回原位，试图找出它们之间的联系。但就在我隐约有了头绪的时候，仆人敲门而入，通知我午餐已经准备好了。  
吃饭时Sharpe问到我关于藏书室的印象，看来他上午的工作成果令人满意、因此他心情高涨。我不愿趁机扫兴，便简短回答说能找到第一版《名利场》实在令人惊喜。  
午后我独自回到房间，心里想的几乎全是插图、打字机和照片。究竟是山庄的神秘氛围让人变得疑神疑鬼、还是我的一连串奇遇确有问题，我还不能判定。客房门口的地板被刻意刷洗过，脚印在走廊上一无所踪，等我回到房间重新检查衣柜时，发现昨夜看见的女裙也一并消失了。显然，在我离开时仆人们给房间来了个彻底的“毁尸灭迹”。  
我几乎是孤注一掷地拉开梳妆台的三个抽屉，看来事无绝对，仆人的大意给了我可乘之机，手持镜的碎片还好端端待在中间抽屉里。  
我把抽屉倒干净，用两根笔充当镊子，重新拼起这副世界上最怪异的拼图。镜面的玻璃已经遗失，保留碎片的人似乎希望有朝一日还能重新修好镜框和手柄。鉴于制作它的薄木拼花工艺，“修好”毫无可能，但重新拼接并不妨碍寻回其中蕴藏的重要线索：薄木拼花一般应用于大件家具，能以如此繁复的工艺应用于小件的手持镜，只能是私人订做。从残存碎片的精细程度来看，这面镜子出自名家之手。如此作品工匠肯定会在作品上留下“签名”或独有标志——我很快在拼接的玫瑰花花萼旁边发现了三个字母组成的复杂纹章：“G·W，M”*  
正当我准备进一步检查碎片时，从地板下面突然传出一阵剧烈震动。烛台摔倒地上，蜡烛断成两半，家具晃动不止，刚刚拼好的手持镜又成了一堆碎片。  
我冲出房间，到栏杆边探身往一楼张望。这场震动出乎所有人意料，Sharpe正不断同管家交涉、似乎在询问原因，几个仆人分头朝不同方向跑去，其中一个正要出门查看机器。我回到房间，心知自己很快又会得到另一个对此解释的借口。  
不出所料，五分钟后，一个仆人闯进来告诉我刚刚的震动是因为有人不小心打开了机器。我装作如释重负并表示感谢，但仆人仍旧站在原地。  
“还有什么事？”  
他鞠了一躬，“Thomas少爷请您去他的工作室稍坐，如果您下午没有别的安排。”  
这倒是奇了。  
我想了想，回答自己没有另作安排，并且很高兴接受邀请。“工作室在什么地方？”  
“阁楼，”仆人答道，“乘坐升降梯到最顶层，唯一的房间就是。”  
我想此时大概他已经从一层回到了那里，最好即刻动身避免让人久等。我收好碎片，然后径直上了升降梯。  
Sharpe的工作室更像是玩具匠人的作坊。这里是庄园顶层，一半天花板倾斜下来，另一半上安装了巨大的窗户用于采光。正中央一条长桌上堆满了精密器械、维修工具和各式零件。他自己坐在桌上，双腿垂下去，只穿着马甲和衬衫，袖子挽到手肘。当看到我走进来时，他显得很惊讶，接着目光下意识扫过他放在周围的作品，看得出他对此相当自豪。  
但我刚一走进，Sharpe立刻跳下来，他的左手下意识捉住一件最近的工艺品、想要把它藏到身后去。  
“请，”他指了指四周，“你可以随便看看，不觉得无趣就好。”  
“这些都是你的……？”  
“稀奇古怪的小玩意？是的。这地方被我弄得像伊斯坦布尔的集市一样乱——都是我自己做的，当然。”  
“也包括那个？”  
他意识到我在观察一件未完成的作品，立即走过来把它拉开。  
“抱歉，还未完工，遇到了一点……麻烦。”  
他说着几乎是以一种烦躁的态度摆弄起这台机械。但愿我能精确描述，因为从外观来看，似乎只是玩具一类的东西：灰色的长方形盒子，长约十英寸，宽六英寸，高六英寸。顶部被装饰成微型马上比武赛场，中间一道栅栏作为双向赛道的分割，赛道两端相对装有木制马匹模型，可以根据既定轨道向另一端滑行。但只有左侧被漆成红色的马上安有骑士，右侧的白马背上空无一物——很明显这一方的骑士正被Sharpe藏在手里。  
“我能看看吗？”  
他挑了一下眉，什么都没说就伸手递了过来。  
我卸下骑士的胸甲。这个微缩模型相当精妙，铁质骑士高度只有三英寸高，机械胸甲则更小，上面布满了突出的齿轮和杠杆，左右弹簧座中分别放置弹簧固定盾牌。骑士被安装在马上但方向可以活动，手部有专门固定长枪（只是一根长木刺）的凹槽。光是看着未完成的模型，我已经能想到这东西一旦运作起来的场景将如何令人称奇。  
令Sharpe停滞不前的问题很简单，遭受撞击的胸甲机构无法正常弹开。作为一个拙劣的维修者，我不清楚如何具体解决这个问题，我所能做的只有根据自己所见放手一搏——我认为弹簧座中的喷射弹簧出了问题，但究竟这是不是原因，我不能确定。  
我更换了小一号的弹簧，确定左右安装对称之后安上护盾。Sharpe在此过程中一直注意我的工作，一旦有偏差，我相信他决不会犹豫立刻指出，但到目前为止，一切都还好。他从我手中接过修改过的骑士，给他装上白色战马。  
“要来一局吗？”他抬起头，“把你的领巾给我。”  
我照做了，努力不去想这个古怪要求的原因。他把方巾叠成一条，然后小心翼翼地绑在白骑士长枪的顶端，然后上紧发条、拉下开关。两方骑士开始沿着各自轨道向对方冲刺。长枪的交锋转瞬即逝——白骑士的盾牌因重击飞过头顶，红骑士则滚落马下。  
“看来我的拙劣把戏起作用了。”  
“别说胡话，Holmes，”Sharpe反驳道，他盯着两个骑士，像是在看某种不可思议的神迹，“你把它修好了——而且还赢了！”他解下领巾递给我，“古老的习俗自有道理**，不是吗？”  
他弯起嘴角，像是要微笑，但在我注视他的时候，他又变得和之前一样严肃，仿佛刚刚那句话只是个巧妙的玩笑。但我确实能感觉到，我微不足道的举动令他感到万分满意。  
“去起居室吧，茶已经准备好了。”他说着从我身侧掠过，消失在门口。

 

*即：来自米兰的工匠“G·W”  
**即：马上长枪比武有一种不成文的习俗，参赛骑士在赛前可以请求自己所爱慕的女士把她的丝带系在自己的长枪尖端，据说会带来赛场上的好运。但sherlock不可能会明白其中曲折，因为他的文学/史学知识储备几乎是零（据原著）。

 

11月18日晚  
我尝试回到旅馆的企图再一次落空，下午四点钟，天气突变，新一轮暴雪把好不容易有所改善的路面情况重新拉回之前的糟糕状态。Sharpe对于让我留宿这件事毫无意义，从另一角度来说，他甚至是乐于使这件事情发生。  
晚饭后庄园又经历了一次震动，但并未激起强烈反响。居住在山庄的人似乎很容易就将发生的各类稀奇古怪事件看做稀松平常，震动不过是无伤大雅的小问题罢了。  
晚饭后的谈话再也没有选择在大厅的后半部，相反，我们去了厨房。仆人照例沏好茶送来，但我刚把杯子边缘凑近嘴边，立刻察觉到异常。同一状况反复出现，这不禁令我怀疑这究竟是针对陌生人的阴谋还是仆人无知失误。  
比起厨房，这间屋子更像储藏室。Sharpe承认这间屋子确实不是烹饪间.  
“Lucile曾经经常在这里打转，比起客厅，她更喜欢这里。”他说，同时极其平常地喝了一口茶，“她对于我母亲的钥匙太好奇了。”  
的确，四周几个立柜全被锁住，低矮的边柜储存各类香料和草药，高碗橱中放着成摞的餐具。其中一个尤使我感兴趣——不是在每个家庭都能看见如此完整的威治伍德瓷器收藏的。  
“多漂亮的瓷器！”我称赞道，Sharpe立刻转过头看向那个特别的碗橱。我趁机调换了我们的杯子。  
他转过头来，“是的……有些年份了，”他不自在地笑了一下，“说实话，在收藏上我还是个古老的守旧派，任何东西都不肯轻易舍弃。”  
他说完端起杯子，我担心他会发现我做的手脚，但没有。Sharpe神色如常地喝茶，似乎毫无我之前的忧虑。  
我离开Sharpe之后径直回了房间，气氛过于压抑，对于自己欺瞒他的把戏一直盘桓不去。我知道杯子上残留的剂量不足以造成任何伤害，但我还是这么做了。我看着他把茶喝下去，那一瞬间我清楚地看到了自己的自私虚伪，却无法轻易用“实验”或其他借口轻易搪塞而过。  
我想起我第一次见到他，以及两天之内我们相处时他的种种神情。我惊讶于自己对他观察入微，同时也很清楚他绝不是犯下无论何种罪行的主要凶手——尽管这一观点缺少证据支撑，但我宁愿像那些多愁善感的愚人一样、仅凭个人微不足道的感觉来判定一个人是否无罪。  
我经过一扇又一扇藏满秘密又紧锁的门，数着离卧室还剩多少间屋子。一个仆人与我擦肩而过，他刚刚从一间屋子的门后走出，行色匆匆，甚至来不及锁门——我轻而易举推开门走进他离开的房间，走廊上空无一人，仆人丝毫没有去而复返的迹象。  
我的警觉提醒我不该多管闲事，但好奇驱使我看个究竟。这间屋子是乐器室，很显然。角落里成堆的乐谱，靠近窗边的小型立式钢琴，这些都不难解释。我在屋内转了一圈，屋内的构造也相当寻常。真正引人注意的是在我随意翻阅乐谱时发现的一把小提琴。  
琴弓遗失，磨损严重，甚至断掉了一根弦。  
E

夜晚我照常就寝。约在半夜时分发生了一件怪事，我隐约被照进屋内的月光弄醒，结果却看到窗边有人影闪过，个头瘦高，四肢尤其长，佝偻着身子飞快走了过去。  
我不认为那是仆人。

11月19日上午  
“今天天气不错。”  
早晨我们坐在桌边用餐时，Sharpe突然开口。我有些诧异，放下刀叉看过去，但他的神情自然从容，就像是随口捡起一个天气的话题开场。我一时不知该如何接下去。他似乎察觉到了我的进退两难，主动替我省了麻烦：  
“不知你是否有兴趣到庭院里散散步？”他征询性地问，“或者你早上有了别的安排？我知道这提议太突兀了，不过——”  
“我很乐意。”  
他似乎有些惊讶，但很快转过头去。我看出他因为我的同意而感到欣喜，但我想不出其中原因，只是单纯将其归结于难得的晴天。今日正是冬季罕见的好天气，阳光充足，气温也有隐隐回暖的兆头。我估计今晚就可以回到旅店，结束这场神秘旅行带来的“甜蜜折磨”。  
我使用这个词来形容确实是突发奇想，尽管并不准确——词语本身就是互相矛盾的。Verne常常抱怨我缺乏年轻人“应有的活泼”，或许他指的是不计后果的莽撞行事和在大多方面无法后天弥补的愚蠢。虽然不能苟同，但偶尔迎合一下世俗观点似乎也无伤大雅。  
我们端着茶去了庭院。出人意料，我本以为山庄毫无庭院景观可言——鉴于它的红土基质和单调构造。但房屋的一侧开辟了几块园圃、并且栽种了不少常见花园植物。虽然大部分都无法成活、萎缩成一团枯枝，有几种却长势喜人，被精心照料。一角种着几枝玫瑰，残花干瘪得看不出形状，篱墙上爬满了胡乱生长缺乏修剪的蔷薇；另外一块地上的桂叶芫花倒是葱郁，枝叶也有被精心修剪过的痕迹。  
我们围着庭院走了几圈，在种满植物的园圃边停下。我盯着植物出神，Sharpe见状也并未打扰。在这种各自沉思的宁静氛围下很容易忘却时间概念，我思虑繁杂，一时沉浸于思维宫殿，也未在意Sharpe的动静。直到一个仆人跑过来通知午餐已经备好，我才勉强将思绪拉回现实。  
我抬起头，茶早已凉透。Sharpe正定定地注视着我，眉头微蹙，若有所思。  
我首先疑心是否自己的想法被他发现，但这种猜测找不到证据支撑。一时想不到有什么别的可能会让他将注意力集中在我身上，只好先出言打断僵局。  
Sharpe看上去似乎大梦初醒：“Holmes？”  
我提示他到了午餐时间。他猛地回神，接着勉强向我笑笑，称自己想事情太入神。  
我们并肩走进屋去，直到午餐结束都未再发一言。

11月19日下午  
我在阳台找到了Sharpe，希望能跟他谈谈关于傍晚告辞和叫公共马车的事情。但是当我们开始交谈时，我原本的目的很快被带偏了。话题一拐再拐，我神使鬼差地放下了辞别的事，跟着他穿过走廊前往书房。  
直到出了阳台我才反应过来，似乎是刚刚答应了Sharpe临别合影以作留恋。  
我几乎忘了对他拥有照相机这一事实感到惊疑。  
我跟着他在山庄内部狭窄的走廊间穿梭，天花板相互倾斜，似乎下一秒就会收窄合拢。两侧的窗户狭长，在走廊的地板上透过数方光晕。每一个拐角处都或多或少堆着东西：腐朽掉落的木板、墙体，杂乱的工具。Sharpe对它们似乎视而不见，径直走去。我亦不愿对此多做评论，因此一味观察。  
经过最后一条长廊——离书房最近的、几乎直接连通的一条走廊时，我转过拐角，有些意外地看到角落里放着一架轮椅。相当破旧，沾满污渍灰尘，一见便知是被弃置已久。但不等我细看，书房已在眼前。  
我们走进去，一个仆人正在角落安置照相机和三脚架，镜头正对着书桌。  
“和我照一张相吧，”Sharpe说，情绪低落，语调哀伤。“或许未来数年我们都不能再见，不是吗？”  
我无法理解他莫名的伤感，但——确实，我不认为我毕业后还有任何理由故地重游，如此看来他要求留影也无可厚非。  
我们摆好姿势，Sharpe坐在椅中，我则靠在桌边。我们相对而谈。  
“毕业将近，对吗？”  
我有些惊讶Sharpe会选择这个话题开始。“还有一年。”  
“我的确嫉妒你，我的朋友。”他打趣般地说，“从你身上我能看到自己当年的影子——当然，我那时也只是个毛头小子，缺乏你的敏锐和智慧。但谁能抵挡青春的诱惑？我一心希望我在大学的日子永不会结束，因为对于一个满怀精力和不切实际幻想的年轻人来说，‘家’无疑是座坟墓。”  
“摇篮，坟墓；又是摇篮，又是坟墓。”我回应道。  
他愣了一下，恍然大悟，笑意浮现，“婚姻是爱情的坟墓，死亡是时间的坟墓，摇篮是二者之间短暂易逝的快乐。”他指了指门口，话变得断断续续。“之前……在阳台上……”  
他顿了半晌，叹息一声。  
“直到她去世我才知道自己曾有可能会有一个孩子，她藏起了摇篮，希望给我一个惊喜……当我发觉时已经太晚……一切都无法阻止。”  
他的声音越来越低。  
“我相信她已有所察觉。”  
仆人收起相机，我立刻跟上他离开了书房。诚然我不擅劝慰，也“缺乏人性所必需的情感”（他人语），但我至少能看出此时停留才是最大的蠢行。  
我沿着走廊回到阳台，如Sharpe之前所说，我在一角发现了那架摇篮。它早已被人忘在一边、破败不堪，四条支架断了几乎一半，横栏挡板上积满灰尘，铺在里面的软垫已成为一团棉絮。我俯身细看，捡起一两块碎片。胡桃木材质令我立刻想起了我房间中发现的手持镜，但我尚未找到二者之间的其他有利关联。这家摇篮直接暴露在外，受损严重，没什么可供利用的细节，而想要全面查看势必会引起很大声响。我开始考虑是否先离开。  
就在我起身时，我下意识最后瞥了一眼，但这不经意之举立刻使我定在原地。是我的错觉吗？我注意到摇篮的一侧（床头，准确的说）似乎有几道刻痕。我小心地将它转过来，拂去灰尘，试图辨认。这不是一件容易活，因为它和几道大意造成的人为剐蹭混在了一起。我首先辨认出了首字母。  
E  
但后面的字母却将我困住。经过互文它们的确可以组成一个有意义的单词，但我却不理解它出现在一架摇篮上的含义。  
ALONE（孤单）。

我想起之前看到的照片，那背面同样写着“孤独”。

11月19日晚 猩红山庄  
第三天晚饭后，我们照例在起居室的炉火前坐谈。Sharpe先用市场形势开了头，他像个交易行里的商人，揪着棉花、茶叶、烟草和煤炭的价格不放，仿佛自信能从那一两个便士的差异里看出经济走向。但我已下定决心要和他谈谈，便抓住他喝茶的空隙转移话题。  
“毕业之后我准备在伦敦安定下来，租一间公寓，或许。”  
“对年轻人来说是个诱人的主意——令亲会同意你过早离开？”  
“我母亲可能反对，但这是没办法的事情：这世间但凡兄弟姐妹大都相亲相爱，但我和Mycroft恰巧相反。我们常常不和，在很多事情上意见相左，难以在同一屋檐下和平共处。——当你跟我说起你小时候的事情时，我还对你和Sharpe小姐颇为羡慕。”  
这绝对是我硬着头皮说出的最大谎话。即便不知实情，但我却肯定他们之间的关系也和单纯的‘姐弟和睦’相差千里。  
“你言重了，Holmes，我相信手足之间的争执有时无法避免。实际上，适当的摩擦有时反而增进彼此之间的感情。”  
“很对，很对，很对，”我随口附和，“要是Mycroft现在能听见这些话就好了，他小时候大概是缺了谁去告诉他这一点。说实话，直到现在他还不放弃对我的干预，几个月前他竟试图游说我从政。”  
“那你如何回应？”  
“我早已有我‘应走的路’要走，‘应打的仗’等着我去打。”  
“正是……”他喝了一口茶，目光游移不定，“大概身为家里最大的孩子都有这样的意识，总觉得自己有义务指点其他孩子的人生。之前Lucile也不赞成我的发明创造，每当我完成了什么试图展示给她，她总是很敷衍——我的意思是，她虽然看着，但是眼神就像在看一个孩子炫耀自己的折纸——她始终没有真心赞同过我选择的事业。——我所做的事从未获得过谁的认同！”他的声音听上去咬牙切齿，但很快气势便弱了下去，“只有一个，或许。”他小声说，飞快看了我一眼。  
“恕我冒犯，但Sharpe夫人难道不是你的有力盟友？”  
Sharpe有些迷茫，“我母亲？”  
“你的妻子。”  
“我的妻子，”他重复了一遍，神色悲伤，“她是爱我的，一开始，毫无疑问。”  
我还不想现在就道破一切，况且这个话题或许会让他大受刺激，那不是我所想看到的。所有悲剧和诅咒非他所愿，就好像藤蔓并非有意攀上行进中的车轮。这栋房子、这个家族、这种命运，他不属于也无意融入进去。Thomas·Sharpe只是个可悲的无辜的旁观者，被一个错误卷进终生的错误。  
“ ‘相爱的人们不会在意任何事，除了情人的双眼。’”我引用了一句话好让Sharpe回神，他听后果然眉目舒展。  
“说得对。我们结婚时，说实话，我是配不上她的，但是这可怜的姑娘宁可抛弃她父亲在美国的优越生活，跟着我到这栋破烂的老房子。——可怜的、可怜的Edith，她把爱都给了一个哑巴。”  
“她真心实意地爱你，而且你也有些夸大。老房子自有它的魅力……”  
但我不想领教。  
“朋友，我宁可要一间乡下小屋、或是只有一间卧室的公寓！”Sharpe笑起来，“但你最好别学我。当你租房子的时候可要留心房间的问题，因为等到谈婚论嫁，女方会很在意房屋的卧室数量。她们就是喜欢越多越好——哪怕你们得养七个孩子才能把它们全部用上！”  
“这么说单身汉的生活就简单多了，我看一间卧室一间会客室足够应付。”  
“最好再加一间起居室，否则你要回请朋友时可就尴尬了。”  
“那么，三间屋子——朝向？”  
“最好不要朝西，到了夏天会很不适宜。”他兴致勃勃地出了各种主意，好像我真的正在就挑选住址征询他的意见。我顺着话头说下去。  
“唉，你说的什么采光啊朝向啊我都很感兴趣，不过太复杂了，我宁可找人推荐一所正在出租的旧屋，里面家具一应俱全，并且它的旧主也早替我考虑了这些恼人的问题。”  
“我还以为你更喜欢租那些刚刚完工粉饰一新的时髦房子。”  
“你多虑了，我看不出上了年纪的建筑有什么不好——比如猩红山庄，从我的观点看，一楼天顶上的窟窿就不错——省去了买吊灯的钱。”  
“你又在嘲讽我，Holmes，我现在可听出了你那些深藏不露的笑话。”  
“哦，我说真的！”我把茶杯放下，“不过只有一点令我担心：闹鬼。老房子的通病，角落里总会有点灵异事发生，不是吗？”  
他不说话了，脸色苍白。如果我是个女人，他大概会用‘你的幻觉’之类的话搪塞我。  
“我想是的，这确实是通病。”他最后说，语气平板，“但大部分都是愚蠢的迷信，不足为惧。”  
“这话真让我放心，依我看猩红山庄就是个典范：这两天我睡得和在旅店一样踏实，可见第一印象都是唬人的。我想你之前的妻子们也会同意这一点。”  
Sharpe坐不住了，“你什么意思？你在暗示些什么？”  
现在好了，我刚刚说话粗鲁过头，把最后一块玻璃也打碎了。  
“鬼魂确实存在于猩红山庄。神秘学相信在人形体死亡之后，思维仍以某种形式影响着现实生活，并且被局限在生前频繁活动的领域。简而言之，灵魂被困在家里不得动弹，时间长短只取决于死者的意愿。——不如再说点经得起推敲的事实：你承认自己结过婚，但是你没说的是，你结过不止一次婚。准确的说，四次。但令人惋惜的是前三任妻子均在婚后不久死于非命。如果我必须推测原因，那就是中毒，桂叶芫花。遇见这样可怕的罪行，常人一般会先怀疑丈夫，但她们的不幸确实不是由你一手造成——起码不是主犯。说得更加详细一些，你的姐姐Lucile小姐嫌疑更大。由此也引出了你最后一任妻子离开你的原因：发现了这些隐秘罪行，以及闹鬼。”  
Sharpe看上去像是被人迎面打了一拳，他看上去惊惧交加，双手扶着额头，嘴唇颤抖。失魂落魄地向后靠在椅子上，嘴里喃喃自语，我甚至怀疑他可能会就此昏厥。过了好一会他才控制住自己，试图重新恢复到之前泰然自若的状态。“你是怎么知道这一切的？难道是有人——”  
“相当复杂的过程，”我承认道，“我费了很大的力气把一切结合到一起，并且说服自己这是唯一合理的解释。——当我独自一人在屋里无所事事时，很难不注意到周围那些明显不属于同一个人的东西：衣柜里不同腰围肩宽的长裙，散落在角落里式样差异的饰品。一开始我认为是Sharpe夫人品味不同，但这不能解释为什么一个女人能同时拥有一把小提琴、一台打字机和一部老式相机，此外还有大厅的一架钢琴、整整一藏书室的丰富藏书、一只蝴蝶犬和一架摇篮。我很难相信是一个人、一位主妇同时爱好音乐、阅读、小说创作、摄影、豢养宠物，此外还为未来计划养育子女。  
除非根本不是一个人。  
猩红山庄的女主人，我所能想到的只有已故的Sharpe夫人、令姐Lucile小姐和你的妻子曾经担任。但排除这三位的爱好之外，仍有一些无法归类的物品。被遗落在衣柜里的衣物有至少四种不同的肩宽、腰围和胸围，法国品种的蝴蝶犬、胡桃木摇篮（还有一把破碎的薄木拼花手持镜）、一整套威治伍德骨瓷收藏躲在碗橱里落灰再加上摔坏的雷明顿打字机。所有东西都表明曾有四个女人——来自不同国家——在此生活，但如今却只剩这些没来及清理的所有物散落四处。”  
“原因？原因很好解释，婚姻，或者更加理想化，爱情。难以解释的是她们停留的时间如此之短，甚至来不及在这栋房子留下更多自己存在过的印记。上帝从不对人类施加诅咒，因为总是有人‘不待主怒’便擅自动手。茶杯——那些杯子被装过太多次有毒的茶水，味道和颜色很容易隐藏在红茶里，但长期留在杯子上的气味却暴露行踪。这种植物的毒性主要针对女子，咳血，症状之一，此外还有可能导致流产——这或许是那张婴儿床从未被用上的原因。究竟是谁下的手？泡茶的仆人？当然不是。装有茶叶和其他药草罐子的橱柜一直锁着，钥匙一般由管家或女主人保管。在此之前这里究竟是谁在当家，答案不言自明。”  
到此为止Sharpe一言不发，好像不想着为自己辩解什么。等我一停下，他定了定神，平静而果断地开口，“你不想知道Lucile为什么这么做？还是你早就知道了，就像你知道这些一样？”  
“不，坦白意味着评判，因此我宁可对某些事装聋作哑。”  
Sharpe抿紧嘴唇。  
“是的，这都是真的，”他最终说，“我忘记这一切是怎么开始的……或许一开始我和Lucile只是想维持开支、找到投资支持我的发明。但我的作品最终并没有自己想象的那么……有用，我们失败了，一次又一次，一个城市又一个城市。他们指着我的脸、抓着我的手告诉我我还太‘年轻’，好像我真的是个任意妄为的少爷，只是一时兴起造了个什么玩意儿指望着一鸣惊人。没人愿意认真去看看我究竟造出了什么，没人把我当回事。Lucile安慰我……她每天晚上都对我说我们会成功，会找到真正赏识我的人。我知道她在撒谎，她在骗我——她自己甚至都不愿认同我。我们开始在国家之间周游，铤而走险，我们……”  
他再次停住了。  
“见鬼去吧！”他喊了一声，深深垂下头，泪水滑落脸颊。他仍然咬着牙挣扎。“我不想……我不想……但是有什么办法呢？”  
他这样自言自语了一阵，最终控制住自己的情绪，重新抬起头来，发现我正盯着他，便自嘲似的一笑。  
“现在你应该也知道了我自杀的原因。Lucile伤得太重，一切都晚了。她们离开之后一切于我而言都毫无意义。你既然已经知道了一切，Holmes……我想你现在大概不愿再站在这间屋子里了。你随时可以离开，我绝不阻拦。”他飞快地用手背蹭了一下眼角，“我很荣幸能与你——”  
“或许我确实要离开，但绝不是一个人。”  
他抬起头愣愣地看着我，看起来困惑不解。  
“我不明白，我以为你——”  
“你应该对近日发生间歇震动有所察觉，那并不是由于你启动机器的原因。事实上——  
就像印证我将要说的话一样，突然我们脚下的地板猛地开始剧烈震动，接着又是一阵断裂声，就像有人在楼上用斧子猛劈天花板。它持续的时间并不长，但已足够让人心生不祥。  
“如果我是你，我会尽早离开。”我说，Sharpe看起来有些手足无措，他还沉浸在震惊中来不及回神。我只好拉着他一起往屋外冲。脚下木板的吱嘎声令人胆战心惊，整栋房子在下陷。下楼梯的时候他终于反应过来，接着就在台阶上停住了。  
“等等，Holmes！”他喘着气说，“我们为什么要往外跑？我是说——这或许只是——”  
我向楼梯下面瞥了一眼，落叶和积雪覆盖的大理石地板中间已经开裂，不断有碎木从房顶上落下。从裂缝中向外渗出大量的红色液体，那是红黏土混合地下水的结果。它像濒死者在临终呻吟，曾被粗糙缝合伤口崩裂，痛苦让它不堪重负。  
我试图把Sharpe拖向门口，但他决定在弄清楚发生什么之前拒绝挪动半步。  
“你疯了吗？”我朝他大吼，“现在不是你留恋的时候！”  
“除非你告诉为什么！”  
“因为这栋房子快要塌了！”  
他整个人僵在原地，难以置信地环视四周，那些积年的灰尘和碎木屑从上而降落在他的肩头，但他一动不动。  
“不，我不能——我不能——”  
一大段横梁落下来，正砸在他脚边。Sharpe猛地抖了一下。我趁机把他拖出屋子。  
我们拉着对方狂奔，黑色的府邸在我们身后尖叫、崩塌、死亡。前院的雪化了，露出下面大片的红色土地。残骸四散飞落，立刻被土地吞噬。好像那些泥土也是活着的，在我们脚下蠕动滴血。身后传来一声巨响，Sharpe用力拉住我阻止我回头。  
“别——快走！Holmes！”他在狂风中大喊，“快走！”  
垂死的亡魂齐声哀嚎，风雪中传来断续的、变调的琴声。我不敢松手。深渊追在我们身后。  
远处的天空一团漆黑，风势变大，裹挟着零星雪花。一场暴风雪正等在云层后面。  
猩红山峰。

我们在半路跳上一辆路过的干草车，缩着脖子踩在横轴上生怕被赶车人发现。我拉着他在离邮局最近的岔路下了车直奔我之前暂住的旅店。雪越下越大，路上四处是匆匆避雪的行人，没人关心两个衣着狼狈的男人挽着手跑过街道。我们从旅店后门猫着腰爬上楼，二层走廊上空无一人，只放了一根蜡烛。  
我拿钥匙开了门，把他拉进屋里。下一刻我就被狠狠按在门板上。门框发出一声巨响，隔壁被吵醒的住户破口大骂，北风在一墙之隔咆哮。但是在黑暗中我听不见任何声音——他突然吻上我的嘴唇，身体紧贴着我。这个吻过于突然，以至于在我想起反抗之前就已经下意识开始回应。那段记忆大概相当糟糕——我所能调动的全部感觉都从大脑中褪去，全凭本能行事。我发现自己正紧紧把他搂在怀里。身体在我的理智得出结论之前，先由情感做了决定。  
我们不停地接吻，就好像只有通过对方的嘴唇才能获得空气。他飞快地甩掉外套、解开马甲和衬衫，我在一边盯着他灵活对付那些纽扣，那些细长的手指跳着一场引人注目的舞蹈。直到他凑过来轻轻咬了一下我的嘴唇我才回过神来。他开始大笑，勾住我的领口把我拉到他身上，顺便扯掉我的领巾扔下床，好像全然忘记了我们刚刚死里逃生。风暴在窗外逡巡徘徊，不停地敲着玻璃和门扉，因为不能得偿所愿而恼怒不已。而我们忘记了旅店和炉火，忘记了有血有肉的房子。  
有一片刻没人去想那些鬼魂和风雪，而那一刻持续了很长。  
我们跌倒在床上，他平日梳在脑后、整齐妥帖的黑发在旅店的白色枕套上散开，嘴唇微张，像是要微笑。我们听着对方的呼吸，谁也没说话。我在他的胸膛上埋首亲吻他的心跳，他还没从那些惊吓中缓过来，尽管他从前也许已经见过千万遍。  
他拽着我的衬衣帮我把它脱下来，手臂用力搂住我的腰。他离我如此之近，神情如释重负。  
“我不想再回去，就这么说定了，”他说， “我不想你再——”  
他停住了，努力露出一个微笑。  
我把他没说完的句子吞进亲吻，他立刻开始回应我。如果现在不是，那就永远不是。  
当我开始触碰他、手指从胸前一路滑到腰间，我能察觉到他在抑制颤抖的冲动。这太疯狂了，对我们两个来说都是，但现在我的嘴唇难以从他苍白的皮肤上离开。我吻过他的锁骨、胸前……我们之间几乎毫无缝隙可言，我甚至吻了他的乳头。他的手伸进我的头发，想把我拉得更近同时推开我。我从他的胸膛中间一路舔到他的小腹，听着他含混不清念着我的名字，中间夹杂着赞美和诅咒。我重新直起身吻他，这个吻相当缓慢，从唇角蔓延到脸颊，然后耳廓，然后额头。他止不住地眨眼，我趁他不注意的时候吻在他的眼睑上，然后握住了他半勃的男性器官。我听见他轻轻吸气，从喉咙里发出一声呻吟，我飞快地撸动了几下，然后极有耐心地开始上下摸索。我低头附在他耳边把我所能想到的所有关于‘阴茎’的解剖学词汇一股脑全倒出来，那些古板到不近人情的拉丁文在此刻变得极其下流。血色涌上他瘦削的双颊，他向另一侧别过头，好像不堪忍受这种恶劣的戏弄、或者濒临边缘的欲望。  
四年时间出入医院、停尸房和地下解剖室不是为了让我懂得怎么取悦一个男人，但是现在我倒开始庆幸这些生理知识能让我取悦他。我加快了速度，指尖扫过马眼，把渗出的前液抹开。我的手指上带着击剑和拳击这两种爱好留下的茧，每当我我重复这个动作，他就会绷紧身体。这个微妙的动作引起我的兴趣，我开始加快速度，故意重复这种刺激。我听见他急促的喘息，手指紧紧抓着我的肩膀。当精液射出时他全身都绷直了，扬起下巴，露出漂亮的颈部曲线。  
室内只有桌上一盏灯，比起照明不如说是制造阴影。他渐渐平静下来，侧过头去，双眼深处映出两簇跳动的烛火。我几乎无法控制自己去看他的眼睛。宇宙最初是无穷无尽的绿色，然后绿色从中间分裂、迸发出整个世界。  
他捉着我的手——那上面还沾满他的精液——伸向他两腿之间。我们不约而同屏住呼吸，又开始接吻。突然之间对方的嘴唇又成了唯一的引力，他的指尖划过我的脸颊，然后绕到后面轻轻拉扯我的发尾。那只作恶的手掠过我的后背，沿着脊柱抚过腰间的凹陷。我就着手上的液体插进一根手指，立刻被一团湿热紧紧裹住，那一瞬间他在我的嘴唇间呻吟，臀部不由自主抬高。我把他的双腿又分开了一点，然后第二根手指也被吞了进去，接着是第三根。当我开始抽动的时候我能感受到这具身体里的欲拒还迎，他从未被这样对待过，事情远超预料。而我却像个不知克制的傻子，曾经被我大加嘲讽的欲望现在将我牢牢掌握：我的身下躺着另一个男人，因为我而深陷情欲，同时不遗余力四处挑逗。而我却只觉得心甘情愿、兴致高昂。  
“我真想……让你忘了自己，该死的！”他的声音被压抑在枕头下面，我听出了其中夹杂的笑意，“也许……这一切……都——”他喘了一声，“都是……另一个噩梦。”  
“什么？”我重重地进入他，“我以为你喜欢这么活着——不管你走的多远、多么厌恶，你总会回来，就像有根线拉着你，另一头拴着无数噩梦。”  
他呻吟起来，我瞥见他发红的眼角。  
“你，Holmes……”他说，“你为什么……出现？你是所有噩梦里最可怕的一个。”  
“抱歉，我以为追逐死亡总有更好的方法和时间……Thomas。”  
他抓住床单的手突然收紧，下身不由自主绞紧了我的阴茎。我摩挲着他的手背安抚他，但是只得到一声低哑的呻吟作为回应。  
他在颤抖，对于我用他的教名而非姓氏称呼他这件事反应激烈。但我现在无暇深虑，快感横冲直撞冲进大脑烧掉我仅剩的理智。我加快了速度，几乎毫无章法地用力、探索他变得过于敏感的身体，每一次我撤出的时候都被拼力挽留，然后被我进入更深。他现在彻底被惊吓和性爱抽干了力气，全身瘫软，只有后面连接的地方紧紧贴着我还不知餍足。我感到自己从里到外开始一寸一寸崩溃，就像被菟丝缠住的树木。从遇见他的那一刻开始我的所谓理智和原则就不断后退，我开始妥协，然后动摇……然后被拖着万劫不复。  
Thomas·Sharpe，两个单词中的每一个字母都成了瘾。  
高潮缓慢叠加，突如其来，比用可卡因溶液制造的人为快感更加强烈。我们一同被困住、纠缠沉沦，从千仞高空坠入深海。我听见他呻吟，努力平复呼吸，像那些停在草地和露台上的蝴蝶，一刻不停地挣扎却难以展开翅膀。他几乎是急迫地向后摸索我的手，我把手伸过去，被他一把抓住，手指胡乱缠在一起。我从他身体里撤出来，然后射在他两腿之间。  
我是他在彻底沦陷之前的最后一根的稻草。  
结束之后我们各占了一半床，他拉过被单盖住下半身，向后梳理被汗水濡湿的头发。  
“火熄了。”我说，他在一旁低笑。这句话真是有够蠢的。我们十指交缠，我们并肩抵足同床共枕，我们把自己融进对方的身体，我们之间有最近和最远的距离。  
我们相隔了时间。  
他靠着床头探过身体吻我，当嘴唇分离时，我听见他无意识地低语：  
“Holmes……”他说，满足而倦怠，“Sherlock。”

 

2014年

11月20日  
“McMichael先生亲启：  
您的委托我已完成，具体过程不便详述，但无疑您将得到您想要的结果。出于谨慎起见，我仍建议您彻底封闭山庄，不论是对于您还是他人的安全利益着想，这都是目前最好的解决方案。关于薪酬问题您可直接与我的同事J·Watson先生联系，他将代理我全权处理此事后续。如有任何后续问题，也请直接与他联系。  
我们将不日离开坎伯兰郡回到伦敦。  
S·H  
Nov.20th.2014”  
“就这样？”  
我抬起头，John正凑过来看我手机上编写的邮件。  
“什么？”  
“就这样？”他重复道，忍不住笑出声。“咱们在这地方呆了十天，其中七天都在卡莱尔周围闲逛，除了第一天去猩红山庄转了转、你自己偷跑去一天和明天回程——你根本没在解决案子，sherlock！”  
“或许是这案子本来就不值得费心。”  
John摇了摇头，“这不像你——你要怎么跟McMichael先生解释？万一又闹了鬼呢？”  
“不可能。如果他是个聪明人，他就知道该怎么做？”  
“封闭庄园？这只是在妥协，任何人都会这么做。承认吧，sherlock，你并不会驱邪。”  
我发送了邮件，然后抬起头看他。这十天已经把他最开始的好奇心消磨殆尽了，没有鬼魂，没有灵异，甚至没有什么冒失闯入的毛贼。这个案子莫名开始又莫名结束。  
“我的确不会驱邪。”  
John一脸“我就知道”，看上去对我的答案极为满意。他起身离开，嘴里念叨着要检查行李。等到他出了房间，我才慢慢从大衣内侧拿出那张照片。  
两个人，一坐一立，书房，下午，1874年11月19日，猩红山庄。  
我始终没有告诉John我昨天下午独自前往山庄的原因，以及发生了什么。

我在书房等了很久才等到他出现。  
这是一种很奇怪的感觉，我对他的唯一认知是一张百年前的照片，但是真正见到他的时候却像故友相逢。  
他的衣着和照片上大相径庭，甚至称得上狼狈不堪。外套不知哪去了，表链断了一半，衬衫挽到手肘，马甲上沾满深红色的污渍，头发凌乱地散在脑后。  
他站在阴影里。我站在窗前。我们彼此对视，他脸上的伤口未愈，血液断断续续、烟雾般涌出。  
我认出了那双绿眼睛的轮廓。  
他一言不发地凝视前方，我猜测他或许是通过我看到了某个人。  
我把那张合照放到了书桌上——靠近阴影的一侧。他立刻注意到了我的动作，然后挪到桌边。俯下身，像是竭力辨认照片上的内容。我知道他看清了上面的两个人。  
他的手指很轻地，一遍遍抚过人像。他的指尖暴露在阳光下，如同一片乳白色的影子稍纵即逝。当他再一次抬头看向我时，他两侧的嘴角挑起，试图露出一个微笑。  
他的嘴唇开合，缓慢而清晰。  
“Holmes……Sherlock.”

 

 

end.


End file.
